Forever together
by Animalsareplusquemaproprevie
Summary: So Bella's pregnant but when and what will she tell Edward and how will he react? Can this end their relationship like Bella thinks or will it only make it stronger. Follow their life in this story. I'm sorry I suck at summaries but just try this story out. I hope you like it if you try to give it a chance. Lots and lots of fluff
1. Chapter 1:well, crap

(Bella's POV)

_'Oh no no no no no!' _I thought as I looked at the little stick in my hand. '_This cannot be happening! I can't be pregnant! Oh no I am going to be the reason to Edward's career! Im a horrible person !' _I stammered in my head.

'Bella please come out I'm begging you please come out of this bathroom.' The love of my life told me.

'Hold on' I tried to say while I was trying to regain composure. I made the water run so I can wash my face when a thought came to me! An exciting thought. '_maybe this is just a dream maybe i'm still sleeping!' 'Damn!' _I thought as I smelled the amazing bacon Edward made in the other room. I don't have a good enough imagination to smell that in my dream.

' I'm coming Edward.' I whimpered. I unlocked the door to find my beautiful boyfriend right n front of the door as I bumped into him. 'Shoot sorry Edward' I tried to hold back the tears. Apparently I wasn't doing a good job.

'Bella, Love! What's wrong!' He told me as I whimpered into his dress shirt. Great! Now i'm ruining not only his job but his shirt.

'Bella! You are going to give me a heart attack!'

'Nothing' I sobbed

'It isn't nothing if you are pained' he added

'Go to work it's nothing' I begged him. I didn't want him to watch me sob all day

'Ok love. Ok. I'll be home at 1 ok?'

'Yes go! go go now!' I pushed him out the door laughing

'Bye love'

'Bye Edward' I said quietly and I shut the door. I looked through the window and waited 'till he hopped into his car and I ran downstairs to hop into my car and go to the person I can really talk to about this: Alice.


	2. Chapter 2:too much excitment

(Bella's POV)  
>I finally got to Alice's house still sobbing. When I tried to regain composure I knocked on the door.<br>'Coming' she yelled from behind and I heard her quiet footsteps approaching the door and she opened it. 'Bella! Why are you crying! Come in! Come in!' she told me. I guess it still showed I was crying.  
>'I have a HUGE problem Alice' I told her frantically.<br>'What is it? Come in and sit come on!' she said as she pulled me towards the chair.  
>'OK Alice you cant say anything before I'm done speaking' I told her in a warning tone.<br>'Fine I ,Mary Alice Cullen, swear to you that I will not say a thing before you finish,' she said sarcastically.  
>'OK here it goes. Ifoundoutimpregnantbutidontknowhowtotelledwardandijustruinedeveryting.' I said it so quickly i couldn't even understand it myself.<br>'YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT WAIT 'TILL I TELL EVERYONE!' she squealed  
>'NO NO Alice... ALICE CULLEN! I have to tell Edward first. He is the father after all.' I said a bit annoyed.<br>'But Bel-' she started to argue  
>'NO!' I yelled<br>'Fine fine I wont say a thing' she said exasperated before muttering 'so stubborn' as she walked out of the room to compose herself.  
>'IM NOT DEAF' I yell<br>'Alice one more thing?' I asked  
>'Yes?' she replied.<br>' What if Edward doesn't want a baby at the age of 23? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me after I tell him? What if he doesn't like our baby?' I asked worriedly.  
>'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A HORRID THING! ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE 'WHAT IF HE DOESNT WANT YOU?!' she quoted me ' I MEAN WHAT IS THIS!'<br>' Alice calm down I'm going home now to tell him.' I told her quickly  
>'Go please Bella go tell him he'd love to know I promise.' She said sweetly<br>' Thank you. Good day Alice.' I said before I left.


	3. Chapter 3:Telling Edward

(Bella's POV still I know it'll change soon)

'Edward will be home in only a few minutes, you can tell him then he wont be mad he wont be mad he wont be mad.' I promised to myself.

Suddenly the door opened oh-so-gently and Edward walked in to find me sitting in a weird position on the couch sobbing my eyeballs out.

'Bella!' he cried out as he kicked off his shoes and ran to sit next to me on the couch. 'Bella! What is wrong? Why are you crying? Love what is paining you so much? Please tell me!'

I took in a deep breath and I turned towards him. ' Edward, I have to tell you something but I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me that you will not be mad at me for saying this. OK?'

' Yes anything if it will make you happy again I promise.' He said sincerely.

'OK. Here it goes. Edward I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant I-I'm s-s-sorry' I sobbed as I looked at my hands that were holding Edward's, I lifted up my hands and cried into them and repeated over and over again to him 'I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry I'm sorry.'

I lifted my face from my hands to find him with teary eyes and tear that has fallen. He stared at me until he took the sides of my arms and pushed me back so he was on top of me and we kissed passionately until we needed a breath.

'I love you I love you I love you' Edward repeated

'I love you too Edward. Plus que ma propre vie.' **( More than my own life sorry I speak French and that was said in Breaking dawn part 2 so I felt I had to say it.)**

' And I love this baby. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry.' He said apologetically.

'It wasn't you it was that I was stressed that you wouldn't want me anymore, that you wouldn't love our baby.' I said

'Isabella, Isabella. Whatever will I do with you? Do you seriously think I'd leave you for such a thing. Do you really not understand the love I have for you?'

' I'm sorry Edward. Now we have to go tell everyone.' I said

' Let's go!' he said excitedly. I'm happy he loves us. Im happy for everything he does for me. I don't deserve him.'


	4. Chapter 4:the family

(Edward's POV)

'My Bella is pregnant!' I said aloud in the car and she giggled biting her lip. I could tell she was nervous. Why should she have to be? We are just telling my family and her's over the phone.

'Love? What is the matter?' I asked her.

'I'm nervous about how Emmett will react. For the length of time I've known him, he only likes to make up profanities about me to tease me. What if he does for our baby? Remember that time when he started going on about how he changed my name to Clumsy Belly? Okay that one wasn't that bad but you see my point.' She told me gently.

'Yes Bella I understand but I won't let him okay? He won't make fun of our baby. Not on my watch.' I told her sincerely.

We finally pulled in to my parent's driveway for Sunday dinner and everyone was already there. We paused before the door, Bella took a deep breath and I knocked on the door.

'Good afternoon Bella! You look stunning as always. Good afternoon Edward!' she told us joyfully.

Carlisle came to join us and told us 'Good afternoon Bella and Edward!'

Rosalie came to see us and told us 'Good afternoon Bella! Good afternoon Edward!'

Emmett and Jasper came and told us 'Good afternoon guys! Nice to ya!'

And last but not least Alice sauntered towards us and told us over-excitedly 'Good afternoon guys! I'm so happy to see you guys!'

Soon everyone got together and started chattering. Soon Alice came towards Bella and told me 'Go away Edward! Girl talk.' And she grabbed Bella's arm and started talking to her excitedly and the only thing I heard from her was 'Are you telling everyone else today?' and Bella nodded. I walked over to them and asked Bella 'You told her?' and she said 'Yes because when I was so nervous about telling you I went over to Alice for advice. I hope you don't mind and from the looks of it, she didn't tell anyone. Let's tell everyone now.

I cleared my throat and everyone grew silent before I started to speak. 'Bella and I have something important to tell you.' Alice was nearly jumping up and down with excitement and the others were confused and curious. 'Bella is pregnant!' I nearly shouted. I was so excited. I was going to be a daddy.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie all did an Alice-like squeal while Carlisle and Jasper smiled and Emmet shouted 'WHOO HOO I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!' and everyone stared him down. 'What? I'm excited too!' he said. They all came forward one by one to give Bella and I hugs. 'I'm so happy for you guys!' Esme said as she hugged us. We all finally stopped chattering and ate lunch.

|0|0|0|0|

We finally got home and went to bed.

_4 months later..._

(Bella's POV)

'I feel so huge! You guys are making me fat!' I thought before sprinting towards the bathroom like I usually do and I felt a hand on my back when I finished. I got back up, brushed my teeth and turned around to kiss Edward.

'Good morning sleeping beauty' I told him giggling.

'YOU!' he said as he said as he picked me up bridal style since he couldn't pick me up over his shoulder anymore which I am grateful for.

'EDWARD YOU PUT ME DOWN! I'M A PREGNANT LADY! THERE IS NO NEED TO MANHANDLE ME!' I shouted at him surprised.

'Okay, okay love but I will get you back in...' he counted his fingers as I waited. '5 months!' I giggled at his statement.

We started to walk down the stairs when suddenly I felt a kick in my stomach!

**I'm sorry it's fun to leave you guys waiting with suspense. I won't be writing until tomorrow possibly so good night from Montreal!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Alexa**


	5. Chapter 5:kick

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've been so busy with school and I had a horrid cold last week and was thinking of updating but as I said so busy so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I keep forgetting to add, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS USED but the baby of course but the name is not important...yet.**

**Alexa **

**Previously on last chapter:**

_"We started to walk down the stairs when suddenly I felt a kick in my stomach!"_

(Bella's POV)

I gasped as my hand flew to my stomach. _"Oh my god his first kick!"_ I thought as tears sprung to my eyes.

"What is it Bella!? Is it the baby? Do I need to bring you to the hospital?" He said worriedly.

"Shut up Edward! It was his first kick!" I told him as I cried. "Look feel this." I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach where he was kicking.

"Oh my god!" he said and I laughed at him.

"Let's set up an appointment for tomorrow! I'll prove to you she is a she!" Edward said excitedly.

"He is a he! Anyway, I'm going to go call your family so if you'd just let me pass that'd be great." I told him as I was trying to get to the phone.

"Oh no you don't Bella! _You_ are going to rest on the couch whilst I call them." He told me as he picked me up and put me on the couch.

"You know Edward, I'm not that incapable of doing things just because I'm a whale!" I yelled as he walked away.

"You aren't a whale Bella! You are pregnant!" He called back annoyed and I could hear the buttons beeping and finally he said "Hi I would like to set up an appointment for tomorrow with Dr. Caroline Banner." Long pause... "Okay thank you." He finally said before he hung up and started to dial different numbers telling them to come over at 7. Wait! 7 is in an hour! I have to get ready! So I got up slowly and started walking up the stairs slowly so Edward couldn't hear me and wouldn't start fussing about how I shouldn't be going upstairs without his help.

Suddenly something caught my sides and I had a mini heart attack. "AHH" I squealed "Jesus! Edward! You just gave me a heart attack! I said as I turned around and hit Edward in the arm.

"Oops sorry Bella! You have now learned your lesson to not climb up the stairs alone." He said as I groaned at him and ripped myself away from him and stomped up the stairs. I was mad. I was beyond mad.

"Oh come on Bella! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Bellsy! He yelled so I can hear him through the door I slammed. Ugh! He just used the nickname he started to name me after we met! I always forgive him when he uses that name.

_Flashback: 5 years ago:_

_I was late for my first day in college! I was running on campus to get to class when I bumped into a Greek god. I stood frozen for a bit before I said "I'm so sorry! I dropped all our books!" so I bent down to pick them up. "Here you go. Again I'm so sorry" I said and gave him his books. _

_"Thank you. Are you new?" He asked. _

_"Oh um yes." I said shyly _

_"Where are you from?" He asked _

_"I'm born in Forks and moved to Phoenix." I told him _

_"Oh why did you move from sunny Phoenix back boring rainy Forks?" He asked curiously. _

_"Um... Um... many reasons." I couldn't him about that honestly or I would be telling him about the recent death of my mother and her new husband Phil. They died in a plane crash a month ago and I couldn't bring myself to telling this stranger about their deaths. _

_"Okay. Oh how rude of me! I'm Edward Cullen." He said putting his hand in front of me to shake._

_I stared at it blankly for a second before saying "Oh um Bella Swan" I said shaking his hand. "Oh my god we have to get to class we're late." I remarked "Oh yes let's go." He said and we were running to class._

_End flashback_

"Fine you are forgiven" I said

"Thank you Bellsy!" He said opening the door.

"You're welcome Eddy!" let's see how much he likes that.

"Noooo! Bella! My weakness!" he said jokingly as he fell to the ground.

"I have to get ready so bye Mr. Eddy" I said pushing him outside so I can start looking decent.

"Fine." He said trying to sound like a whiny child.

|0|0|0|0|

It was seven o'clock and everyone was here. We were all chatting and everyone kept telling me I looked so beautiful and I told them I was a whale. Emmett laughed at that telling me I was the best little sis he has ever had and blah blah blah. I was moody tonight.

I finally told everyone to take a sea and I would go get dinner. I made mushroom ravioli for tonight for everyone. Edward and Esme were helping me in the kitchen even if I told them to sit down. Edward without a doubt refused and Esme was helping me out the mushroom ravioli in the plates. I served them with Edward and we sat down.

"Hey belly this is really really good!" Emmett boomed with his mouth full.

I giggled "Thanks Emmett" I laughed.

I started to eat when I suddenly stood up and ran for the bathroom to throw up and I felt two pairs of hands on my back. When I thought I was done I flushed got up and went to the sink to brush my teeth. When I turned around I saw that my 'two pairs of hands' were obviously Edward and the other was Esme.

"Thanks guys" I mumbled and hugged them when I turned to the door I saw the whole family looking at me worriedly except Emmett that stared at me grinning saying "I didn't know you run that fast! Actually I didn't know you can run without falling" He said laughing

"Thanks Emmett" I said before punching him in the chest.

I saw Rosalie and she hugged me and so did Alice.

"Come on guys let's go to the table" I said and we went to the table.

I saw my plate wasn't there anymore and was replaced with a big glass of water. I drank it obviously I mean what else would I have done with it.

|0|0|0|0|

Everyone already left and we were in bed. I couldn't wait for our appointment!


	6. Chapter 6:gender and a few problems

**Hi so um I'm back to continue with this 6th chapter. So I'm having a lot of fun writing this but if anyone wants me to just stop writing because it is a short terrible story I'll do it not because this person is mean but because it just means I have to improve my writing skills and just start over. Just please keep in mind this story may be messed up with no chapter names and stuff just because this is my first story I've written on fanfiction and I have absolutely no idea how to put chapter names so I'm sorry. So I'm just going to start writing. OK. Um bye.**

**A**

(Bella's POV)

Today Edward and I are at the hospital for my second appointment and let me tell you right now I am nervous as hell!

"Love stop stressing yourself out. It is just our second appointment. Our baby is perfectly fine so just think of something else and everything will be fine."

"Ok." I said, so I started thinking of our first appointment

_Flashback_

_"Isabella Cullen" a nurse with a monotone voice called my name._

_I got up and so did Edward. I walked nervously to the room hand in hand with Edward. "Your obstetrician will be right with you." The nurse with the monotone voice told us. _

_About 1 minute later a beautiful and smiley doctor came in and told us "Good afternoon and . I am your obstetrician Banner but you can call me Caroline." _

_"Hi." We both said before I held my hand in front of her and she shook it and Edward did the same. Unfortunately she didn't know I wasn't a Cullen yet. Oh well. What are you going to do?_

_"So first we must start with the boring stuff; weight, blood pressure ect."_

_So after doing the boring stuff a she puts it I lay down on the bed which wasn't hard at all since I hadn't started showing yet._

_"Congratulations there's a baby in there all right! Quite big too! Okay so here is a paper towel for the goo and we will go to the front desk to make our next appointment."_

_End Flashback_

I was interrupted when I heard the monotone voice once again calling my name. Edward stared worriedly at me and I whispered to him "I'm fine. Don't worry." And he helped me get up from the chair which was now a bit of a task. We walked into the office and waited for Caroline. She came in excited and smiley again. "Today's a big day!" she smiled.

We once again started with the 'boring' stuff as usual and went on to the ultrasound.

I tried to sit on the bed but it was impossible! Edward sensed my anger and helped me onto the bed.

"Okay. So let's get started." She said. "Oh! What's this? Hold on. I'll be back." Two seconds later she walk in with another nurse and this said "Oh my! Well I'll let you tell them Caroline." The nurse said surprised and whispered something into Caroline's ear and left.

"Well guys it looks like you guys aren't having _ a _baby. You guys are having triplets!" I stared at her wide eyed and heard a huge thump. Edward fainted! Oh my! "Come on Edward. Now? You had to choose now?" I muttered to Edward. Caroline scurried over, picked him up, and put him on a chair. Boy she's strong!

Edward suddenly opened his eyes and abruptly said well more like yelled "Triplets!"

"Edward calm down you don't want to stress Bella out do you?" Caroline asked him.

"No." He replied

"Okay so we can see the sexes now if you want." She said "Yes!" Edward and I said in unison "*laughs* ok well number one is... a girl, number two is... a girl and number 3 is... a boy!"

I began to cry. This was fantastic! "We can schedule our next appointment now? I mean if you want." Caroline said quickly.

"Okay." So we settled it and went home. After at least an hour of name surfing we found 3 amazing names and it went a bit like this: "um for one of the girls how about...Esme...Alice Cullen? I said more like asked. "That's lovely love and we're using it how about this one for the girl Lillian Renée Cullen. I couldn't help it. I burst into tears at the mention of my late mother. Oh how she didn't deserve to die!

"Shh... shh love calm down. I'm sorry I should have known!" he apologized so deeply

"It's fine don't worry. That just sort of hit something you know."

"Yeah I get it baby. For the boy how about Robert Cullen!" Edward told me

"It's perfect! And for the middle name how about... um... Adam?" I told him trying to hold back the tears. Why the tears you ask? Because something I never told anyone not even Edward is that when my mother and Phil died in the plane crash, they were with my twin brother Adam. So full of life and the only person I knew who believed in living life to the fullest the most.

"Baby why are you crying?" Edward asked worried

"Oh just pregnancy hormones I guess." I lied hoping he would just swallow the lie.

"Oh come here love." He told holding his arms wide open which I just silently cried in to.

"I think I need to sleep." I told him.

"Good idea love. Don't worry about me. I'll do the laundry and dishes." He said quickly trying to not make me feel guilty

"Thank you Edward. So much" I said and went to give him a hug and kiss.

"Welcome love."

|0|0|0|0|

I was woken up from my slumber when I heard a soft velvet voice saying "Come on Love wake up Dinner is ready." As soon as he said that I was up and going.

"What are we having?" I asked hopefully.

"Pizza." He said like it was no big deal.

We went downstairs to eat and ate silently with the occasional conversation.

"Love I'll go wash the dishes. Can you please wash the table?" He said gently.

"Sure." I said

I walked over to the table and started washing it. I felt a little sick suddenly and my stomach hurt. I was 'holding my baby' -if you will- but suddenly I felt arms around me.

"Is there something wrong love?" he asked worried and I honestly didn't know why.

"Why"

"Because you are clutching your stomach."

"Oh I'm fine. Maybe I just need a warm shower." I said

"Ok love." He said as he helped me up the stairs and brought me to the bathroom as if I didn't know where it was.

I walked in and ran the water, undressed and stepped in. After about 10 minutes, I started feeling drowsy and dizzy. I slowly stepped out of the shower, got dressed and got on my knees so if I fainted or something, there wouldn't be too much of an impact. Now I feel really dizzy so as loud as I can I called Edward's name.

I was suddenly falling and everything blacked out before I hit the ground and I felt strong hands hold my head from hitting the granite floor.

"Bella! Wake up baby! Come on wake up!" Edward said panicking. I heard him running I thought since his footsteps were fast. I heard the phone clicking and Edward speaking "Hi my pregnant girlfriend just fainted... ok... thank you" he hung up ran over to me


	7. Chapter 7: surprises

**Hi so this is the seventh chapter. Um if something doesn't make any sense whatsoever please do review and I hope you like it. Thanks so um bye. I feel so awkward right now. By the way if you are wondering where I got the names well #1 Esme (as in Esme) and Alice (as in Alice obviously). #2 Lillian (because of Rosalie's middle name) and Renee (as in Renée). #3 Robert (Robert Pattinson=Edward) Quite frankly Adam was the first guy's name that came to mind.**

**A**

(Edward's POV finally)

We are now in the hospital room and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous and scared for Bella and our children after she fainted about a day ago.

I was broken out of my reverie when there was a movement on my hand. Well two movements. The first being the kicks of our babies and the second being Bella's hand brushing against mine but her eyes still closed but little by little opening.

"Edwar-rd" a raspy voice told me but I still knew who it belonged to

"Oh Bella!" I said as I got up abruptly, not caring about where the chair went, if it fell or not, and went to hug her gently not to hurt her. "I'll go get you some water" and I got p and came back with a large glass of water knowing she'll need it.

"Thanks" she said after scarfing it all down. (not sure if scarfing is a word. I've seen it in other stories so carry on.)

"So what do you remember last love." I asked her gently

"Um Getting in the shower, getting out, getting on my knees with difficulty of course and um... um the fa..." she cut off at the end and gasped "Oh my god! ARE THEY HURT! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON!" she said loudly

"Bella shhh shhh" I told her "NO EDWARD! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT I'VE DONE!" she yelled at me bawling.

"Bella nothing is wrong trust me. Caroline came to see me about an hour ago. They're fine trust me. All three of them." I reassured her

She sighed a long ragged breath and sobbed into my shoulder and I being absolutely helpless whispered sweet nothings into her ear knowing I couldn't do anything to help.

About 10 minutes later she sighed and said "I'm ready to go home. And Edward I'm so so so sorry for yelling at you and for being so selfish when I fell but let's not talk about that anymore."

"Agreed. And you don't have to apologize to _me _or anyone else. It's okay" I replied

After booking our next appointment we drove home but I had to carry Bella into our new house which she doesn't know about yet because she was sleeping. Soon she would wake up to her two surprises the first being the new house , not apartment, house and the second being the new nursery Esme, Alice and Rosalie designed and painted in different shades of blue and doing the ocean like seahorses, dolphins, shrimp, sea turtles and much more.

Once again Bella broke me out of my reverie by her waking up.

"Good afternoon love. Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." I told her when she started to open her eyes.

"Edward you know I hate surprises." She argued but closed her eyes anyway.

"You'll love these ones" I realized I made a mistake when she said "_These_? It's plural? Edward!"

"Just get up love and we'll see." She got up and I carried her down the stairs and brought her out the door. "Open them." I indicated to her

"Where are we Edward?" she asked skeptically

"Home."

"WHAT!? You bought us a house? This is too much." She said as she dragged me up the few stairs in front of the house to the living room and sat down and started hyperventilating.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked panicked

" . ! She said as if it was starting to sink in.

"Yes and there is one more." I said hoping not to face the wrath of pregnant Bella.

"Edward!" she groaned.

I told her to close her eyes and I carried her up the stairs to the nursery and I set her down and told her to open her eyes. When she what was there before her she gasped and started to cry happy tears and jumped up to hug and kiss me. When we broke the kiss I told her "Hey careful to our kids." Because she squished herself against me.

She gasped "Oops! Sorry babies!" she told her growing stomach. It was so cute when she did that.

**You guys are soooooo lucky I didn't end with a cliff-hanger. You don't know how lucky**. **sorry for the short chapter.**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*******Author's note (sorry)*******

**Hi. A here. This is a very important author's note so please do read!**

**So there will not be a chapter up for a while because I 'm going through a really tough time right now and I'm just not up to writing right away. I hope you understand what is happening right now but I will continue writing when I 'm up to it. Maybe a few weeks? Nothing major. **

**Thank you so much for understanding, and please forgive me. **

**A (with big hugs to my lovely readers I hope you are not to disappointed in me) **

**P.S: I know it wasn't that important but by saying that it was just made me think you'd more likely read it more if it was _'important'. _**


	9. Chapter 8: Charlie

**Hi everybody. Sorry about the lack of updates. Maybe a week after I wrote the author's note something else happened and I had to push the date even further. So, sorry about that. **

**A**

(Edward POV)

After I showed Bella our new house last week she fell in love with it. She got pretty mad at me for it anyway but it was worth it.

We really need to go grocery shopping so Bella and I are going together that is if she agrees to let me go with her, then when we or she gets home and walk through the door she will find Charlie waiting for her but it very important that she doesn't find out.

(Bella POV)

I was waving my hand in front of Edward's face whilst he was thinking of God knows what. He still wasn't 'waking up'. I knew what I had to do. It always works. I gave a big kiss on his lips. Now that gave me some reaction. He started kissing me back and as always he pulled away.

"So what were you thinking about to make me wake you up that way even if you were already awake?" I questioned him jokingly

"Something for me to know and for you to find out." He told me in a tone that made me want to know what it is.

"Please Edward." I pleaded doing a pout I knew he found irresistible.

"Not going to work this time, Bella." He told me. Well this must be something really big.

"I'll get it out of you." I told him.

"Okay Bella. I'm not doing anything today so can I go to the store with you to get some food?" He asked me

"If that's your way to change the subject you're not doing it well but yes I'd love for you to come." I told him.

|0|0|0|0|0|

_3 hours later: At the store_

"Are we getting a watermelon today?" Edward asked me. He won't be happy with my answer but too bad for him.

"I already got one. It's in the cart." I told him coolly. Here comes the wrath of Edward.

"You got a watermelon in the huge bin! I told you, Carlisle told you and Caroline told you not to over exert yourself." He told me. I happy he wasn't _too_ mad.

"I walked to a bin and took the watermelon and put it in the cart that's it Edward. It's nothing." I told him.

_1 hour later: in the car_

"I have a surprise for you when we get home! That's all I'm telling you!" Edward told me happily.

"Again with the surprises! You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one!" he told me.

We pulled into the driveway and before I could open the door Edward was there opening it for me and helping me up. Always the same protocol now that I'm 5 months pregnant and can't really get up on my own.

We walked through the door and Edward said "We're home!"

"Who are you saying that to if we're all here?" I asked him.

"One of your favorite men on the planet."

"Well my favorite men are you, Adam and Charlie." We decided to name our son Adam Robert Cullen instead of Robert Adam Cullen because we liked it better.

"And all 3 of us are here." Said a gruff voice. The voice of my father.

"CHARLIE!" I said surprised. I ran over to him and hugged him awkwardly because of my stomach.

"Hey Bells how are you and the baby doing?" he asked. I forgot to call him about the triplets!

"We're all fine. Meet Esme Alice Cullen, "I told him putting his hand on the left side of my stomach, "Lillian Renee Cullen," I told him touching the middle of my stomach, "and Adam Robert Cullen." I said as happily as possible for the last one. I didn't want Edward to catch on and ask me about it.

Charlie, knowing Edward didn't know, gave me a sympathetic look and said, "Triplets! Those are pretty names Bella and Edward but a lot of babies to take care of." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Bella how about you talk with Charlie while I order pizza. It's already 4:30." He said before he asked Charlie if he was staying for dinner and Charlie he was but he had to leave at 8.

After Edward walked off we went to the couch and started talking. "When do you plan on telling him about Adam, Bells?"

"I don't know dad. I guess when I feel it's the right time to tell him." We whispered to each other.

"I ordered the pizza." Said Edward walking into the living room.

"Bella you know I hate it when you sit like that. You look so uncomfortable!" Edward told me walking towards me to fix me up. I was sitting in Charlie's direction sitting on one of my feet, the one that I put on the couch.

He picked me up since I couldn't get up without his help and helped me sit properly and added a pillow to my back.

"Thanks Edward." I told him sincerely. "My pleasure, love." The doorbell rang and we ate our pizza in front of the T.V where I was sandwiched in between of Edward and Charlie. I fell asleep soon after.

(Edward's POV)

I went to say goodbye to Charlie and I walked him to the door.

"You're taking good care of my daughter, Edward. I want to thank you for that and I want to thank you for making her happy if she hadn't found you after her mother and Phil died in that crash who knows where she would have been now. Thank you." And with that he left and drove away in the cab to get to the airport.

I closed the door and thought about that until a sound took me out of my reverie. "OW! –gasp- Ow! Edward!" Bella called

I ran to her to find her wincing in pain slumped over and saying ouch.

"Bella what's wrong!?" she just shrugged clutching her stomach "Is it the babies?" she just nodded. I scooped her up, called Caroline, grabbed my keys and put Bella in the passenger seat I then sat in the driver's seat and I brought her to the hospital.

**Cliff-hanger! haha until next time. **

**A**


	10. Chapter 9:Hospital and Rose

**Hey guys. I'm so so so sorry that I havn't updated for 2 months! Now here come the three stupid excuses. 1. I was busy through hard times 3.2 books (1 French, 1 English) to read for the whole summer for school. Everyone had to do it. Sorry. Now on with the story. Hope you guys like it. P.S: I might start QOTC (question of the chapter) tell me if you want it in PM or review. P.P.S: My next story will be about Divergent without war and the main characters will be Tris and Tobias/Four. Tell me what you would like it to be on (i.e.: marriage, baby, just their daily lives or all of the above?) I don't know think about it but they will be training initiates.**

**A (so sorry)**

**(Bella POV)**

So painful! What's funny is that I only started feeling this pain after Charlie left. I keep seeing Edward glance at me worriedly in the car. I groan and it sounds like a dragon being strangled. Edward looks at me, places a hand on my stomach and just says "shh soon we'll be at the hospital and they'll check this out, love." He says it so softly. Like velvet. I just try to smile but I think it's more like a grimace. "So painful!" I say out loud this time and automatically feel bad for saying it because I know Edward hates seeing me in pain.

Soon we pull into the hospital's parking lot. Edward parks and comes to the passenger side to pick me up since if I walk who knows what'll happen. Edward come to my side, opens the door and picks me up bridal style. When we get into the hospital we are automatically bombarded with questions like _'what are you feeling?'_ Or _'are you in labor'_. I don't blame those who are asking if I'm in labor (which I hope I'm not. I don't my babies born premature!) I mean I look like I'm about to pop but I'm only 6 ⅔ months pregnant. I cringe. An elderly nurse comes and looks at me and says "Oh dear. Young man please put her on this bed." Edward puts me on the bed and they wheel me out and Edward follows beside them. They bring me into a blank-looking white room.

After about 20 minutes they tell us that they were just –what did they call it again? - Oh yes! Braxton-Hicks contractions. Apparently they were preparing me for the birth in another 3 ⅓ months. Unfortunately I have to stay the night and unfortunately (again) Edward won't go back home and insists on staying the night here. In the hospital. In what I call the TUHC a.k.a the-terribly-uncomfortable-hospital-chair.

|0|0|0|0|

It is now Sunday and I got home this morning. This morning when I woke up I watched Edward sleep and touched his hair for another half hour. When he woke up his back ached like crazy! I laughed and told that was what he gets for not listening to me and going home to sleep. He scowled and groaned. Being the suck-up I am sometimes I tried to persuade him to let me drive and before I could even finish my sentence he replied (more like roared) "NO!" Then for no reason I started to cry. If I weren't pregnant I would only be arguing with him but then I remembered that the whole reason he told me no was because I am pregnant. He runs toward me and embraces me and tells me "I'm sorry Bella. It's not safe. I can't risk your safety just because you want to drive.

After I stopped crying we were allowed to leave and I just told Edward I wanted to go to Rose's house and I wanted him to come in too.

When we arrived at Rose's house, we rang the doorbell and she opened the door. "Hey guys! I have been expecting you. Bella called me before on what this is about. Come on hurry in!" We walked in and heard a baby crying. "Rose?" I asked her. Obviously she would know what I'm talking about. "Since Emmett and I can't have kids we decided to start with foster babies and then when we get the hang of it, we will adopt."

We continue walking and Rose brings Edward toward a massaging table thing. Edward looks at me with a look that says _'seriously?' _I look at him at point towards the table. "Take your shirt off Edward." Rose tells him. "Why?" he asks. "Just do it!" she says. He removes his shirt and I see his abs. I mentally do an Alice squeal. I hang out with Alice too much. I come out of my daydream to Rose telling him "Go Edward! What did you sleep on rocks!" he just replies "No it's called sleeping on a hospital chair. Good riddance to that chair!"

When Rose finishes Edward's massage, I tell Edward to go home and I'll come home later. He only leaves because he knows I'll be with Rose.

For the next few hours Rosalie and I talk and watch the fault in our stars. We cried like little babies! It's not a surprise that I cried. Then we talk about the foster baby. "So Rose, what's the baby's name?" I ask her. She says "Well she's a girl and she's so sweet! Her name is Hazel Mae. A lot like Hazel from the fault in our stars! Ha!

We talk a little more and she drives me home I walk up to the door and knock Edward answers and kisses my lips and I'm suddenly in heaven. I forget everything. My name, Adam and my mother's deaths and just my daily life. Everything. Too soon though, Edward pulls away and I sigh. We wave at Rosalie as she leaves. We walk into the house and get ready for bed.

**Sorry this chapter is so short I'm sort of having trouble thinking of what to write about. Until next time (hopefully not another 2 months!). I just realized this takes up like nothing on the page!**

**bye! :)**


	11. Author's note (a good one)

Hi everyone enjoying my fanfic! I would like to begin by saying that your reviews sent this feeling through which I now realize is that your reviews are melting my heart. Now I know that sounds _really_ cliché and stuff but that's what it does. When I started writing, I felt that no one would like this story at all because it was written by me but your reviews are **_astonishing_**(wow! Look bold, italic _and_ underlined!)! It's amazing! Just truly amazing!

I know you guys probably think I won't end this story since I update in one month intervals and I haven't updated after 2 months. I will end this story because I love writing for people like you guys and I also love fanfic but hate when people discontinue it when they don't like what they've written. Don't worry I'll be updating soon I'm just really stressed right now with all my assignments _and_ quizzes _and _tests _and_ homework!

Anyway, thank you so much for everything, you guys and you'll be hearing from me soon.

Yours truly,

A


	12. Chapter 10: 5 years

**Hello readers, I am so sorry for the 2 month delay! I have been so busy lately! My teachers are crazy! I'm up almost every night until about 9 o'clock and it really sucks. I never have time to do anything anymore like reading, writing, drawing and, of course, spending time with animals like doing my job at the local SPCA. Anyway, here is chapter 12. I hope you like it, keep reviewing (I love your reviews, they melt my heart) and happy Halloween!**

(Bella's POV)

I'm in my eighth month now and I look like ten thousand whales! Edward, of course, still thinks I'm beautiful but he's just terribly biased. I'm very excited because today's the first day he left me alone. In the house. ALONE! I love Edward but I still like to be alone sometimes and I haven't been able (*cough*allowed*cough*) to be alone. I'm also nervous to see what his answer will be to my question. Suddenly, as I'm thinking, I hear the door open.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

(Edward's POV)

I open the door and see Bella but on her face is a look I know she knows I know that she tries to hide. It's the nervous, conflicted look. I walk up to her and hug her. The second I wrap my arms around her, she says "I have a question to ask you". "Okay love" I tell her. "Anything" I continue. She sits me down on the couch and I have to admit I'm quite nervous!

(Bella's POV)

I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS!

(Edward's POV)

She takes a deep breath and says quickly "Ineedtogoout. CanIgoalone?" "What?" I ask not understanding a thing. "Can I please go out today? Alone" she says slower. "Do you mean drive? There is no question that I'm letting you go out all alone! Not without someone watching! That is out of question!" I tell her fiercely. I see tears well up in her eyes. No. I didn't mean to do that! No! She wipes them away and mutters "okay I understand." She walks away quickly and I hear thumping on the stairs showing that she is sort-of-running up the stairs. I run to catch up but I realize that once I get to the bedroom door, it's locked. "Bella" I call, "Open up." There is no answer but loud sobs from the inside and an unclear "Go away, Edward!" I sigh and go downstairs to the kitchen to let her cool off as I make her and I some lunch. She must be hungry because she's pregnant but I'm definitely starving coming back from my morning shift at the university as a music teacher to the students.

After a few minutes, I look at the clock and I notice right beside the clock the calendar is there as it usually is but I notice that circled in sharpie (if something is circled in sharpie in the calendar, it is a very important event.) Circled is the day April 28th. On that day it is written _5 years_. I know what the means. The day that Renée and Phil's plane crashed. The day they died. **(AN: April 28th is a very eventful day for me and I decided to use it in this fanfic.) ** I know what to do. I rush upstairs and knock on the door of our bedroom. "What!" she shouts. " I know where you want to go but you can't drive there. You have obviously take the plane there." The door opens and Bella attempts to hug me the best way she can with a big kiss on my lips. "Thank you Edward!" "BUT!" I say raising a finger, " Promise me to be safe and to stay with relatives. Okay?" I say happy for her but sad she doesn't want me to come with her.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

(Bella's POV)

"I called my aunt. She said I can stay with her. She was planning to go too, anyway." I tell him. I can't help feeling so selfish for leaving him here all alone. I look down. "Hey. Bella, What's wrong?" he asks quietly. "I feel so selfish for leaving here all alone. It makes me feel bad." I tell him. "You never do anything that you want to do. Go! It makes me happy!" He tells me. "Okay. Thank you so much Edward.

We start packing. While I pack, or at least wait until he comes back, he is talking on the phone about booking me a plane ticket. I hear 2 words that really anger me. 1st class. I rush towards him and scowl at him. He just glares back. UGH!

After a while the plane ticket is booked, my things are packed and I'm ready to leave tomorrow.

**I'm sorry this one is really short!**

**A**


	13. Chapter 11: Jacksonville

**Hello dearest readers. I know I sound really weird and you probably think I'm either on something or smoking something. I'm not. I assure you I'm not even of age. I feel especially weird today. Hopefully it doesn't bother you that much. I hope you guys had amazing holidays and hopefully an amazing new year in a few days. Think about this: this is the last chapter this year (2014)! Sorry once again about the delay of posting chapters. I promise that when I finish this story and move on to the _Divergent_ fanfic, I will post more and quicker. I finally saw Mockingjay: part 1! It was so good! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Update: I may not be able to publish this chapter before new years because my internet's down.**

**(Bella POV)**

I got to Jacksonville yesterday. When I got off the plane, I saw my aunt, Victoria, standing there. I don't think she recognized me for a second but the moment I started walking toward her, recognition seemed to have sunk in. She smiled and waved and ran toward me. "Bella!" she gasped "You look so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you. How are you Victoria?" I ask her. "I'm okay. I'm okay. How are you Bella?" she asks me back.

For as long as I can remember, Victoria had always been the most selfless person I had ever known. "Your worried boyfriend has been calling me non-stop for the past hour asking me if you had gotten in yet. I obviously had told no but you really should call him." she told me. "Thanks Vic!" I tell her using the name I used to use for her. "No problem Bell." She said back using the name she used to call me.

I take my phone out of my carry-on bag. I dial Edward's number and he answers on the first ring. I bet he'd been waiting by the phone my whole flight.

_-Flashback-_

_When we at the airport earlier, I was about to get onto the plane but of course gave him a kiss first and a tear fell. I thought it wasn't mine. It was his. That was when I felt really bad. I told him "I'll call my aunt. Tell her I'm not going." Right when I took my phone out, he turned it off and put it back in my bag. "Why are you doing this? Don't torture yourself like this!" I told him. "Because I want you to do this. Feel the closure you need to feel. Okay? I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll just miss you that's all." He tells me hoping to sound convincing or trying to make his voice sound steady. "Okay. I'm sorry." I say looking down. "Don't be sorry. Just go!" He pushes me playfully. I glare at him. "I love you. I miss you." I whispered to him. "I love you too, love. Take care of my babies but more importantly, take care of yourself. I miss you too, love. Don't cry." He tells me. I realized the tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. "Okay. Bye." I whisper. "Bye." he whispered back and I walked off and got on the plane. _

_-Flashback over-_

I finally hear his voice.

"Bella?" he says frantically. "It's me Edward. I'm okay and the babies are okay too. Restless but okay." I tell him trying to calm him. "Okay. Okay. You're okay. They're okay. All four of them are okay." He says more to himself than to me. "Edward? Is everything okay?" I ask. "Now everything is okay." He says. "Okay you were worrying me a bit for a minute." I tell him and I really shouldn't have. "Bella, don't worry or stress I wouldn't want you to go into labour earlier now. It could happen early since you're carrying multiples." He says cautiously. "Okay, I'll try not to. I'm hopping on a plane tomorrow night. I'll let you go now. Bye, I love you." I tell him. "Bye love. I love you too. I miss you." He says sadly. "I miss you too." I hang up and get into the car with Victoria.

"I couldn't help but hear that you said babies earlier when you were speaking to Edward and I was wondering why." She told me. "Well you see, um, we're having triplets. Two girls and one boy. Esme Alice Cullen, Lillian Renée Cullen and Adam Robert Cullen." I say with tears starting to fall. I should've died with them. Wasn't that what I was supposed to do? "Hey, Hey. It's okay. It's okay. I know better than to think you're crying because you're having three. I know it's because of Adam and Renée and it wasn't your fault but you might have to consider telling Edward about Adam soon. Wouldn't it be ridiculous to burst out crying every time you say your son's name or call out his name? It's not your fault." I laugh a bit as she says that. "I should have died that day with them and Phil. I was supposed to." I say. "What tells you that? If you had died that day you wouldn't have found a boyfriend who would take a thousand bullets in the same spot for you and you wouldn't have ended up with 3 babies who I'm sure are going to be beautiful. You Adam would have said right now?" She asks me. "What?" I ask extremely curious. "He would have said, 'Suck it up Bells. It's not your fault. Get over it. Get over me.'" She tells me and I know she's right. Adam was the kind of twin that even though he's not happy it's okay. Only I needed to be happy for him to be happy. Oh I loved him. I love him. I miss him. I want him with me now. Adam, my brother. My twin.

When we get to her house, it is 21 o'clock **(I don't know how that is said in English but it basically, 9 P.M.) **so all we do is eat for a little while and go to bed later at about 22 o'clock **(10 p.m.)**.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

This morning we are going to the cemetery and later I am on my plane back home to be with Edward. I didn't want to be gone too long. I don't want to do this to Edward much longer. I also didn't want to be away from him much longer. I still have to think about how to tell Edward I had a twin that also died in that crash with my mother and Phil. He doesn't even know I have a brother let alone a twin.

I was just taken out of my reverie when Victoria told me we arrived. Though I haven't been here since a few years ago, I still remember very well where they are. We walk to the huge grave stone where my mother, Adam and Phil lie.

We stay there and have a picnic right beside the stone. Before we knew we look at the clock and it's already 15 o'clock **(3 p.m)**! "Meet me in the car. I'll let you speak with them quickly but hurry we have to be at the airport by 17 o'clock **(5 p.m)**" Victoria tells me. "Okay." I reply. She walks away, gets into her car and waits.

I speak to Adam first. "Adam. My brother, my friend, my twin, my ray of sun, my laughter when I was sad. I miss you. Dad misses you. Victoria misses you. Everyone who knew you misses you. That's what you did to people. My boyfriend still doesn't know I have a brother, let alone a twin. I plan on telling him soon. I'm having triplets, Adam and I'm really happy about it. 2 girls and 1 boy. I'm going to tell you their names so you're not in the dark and you can be in their lives too. My girls are Esme Alice Cullen and Lillian Renée Cullen and my boy is Adam Robert Cullen. I'm using your name for him if you don't mind. I love you and I'll speak to you soon." I tell him and now I'm crying.

I move on to my mother and Phil. Considering I used most my time on Adam, I do both of them together. I tell them pretty much the same thing as I tell Adam about the triplets but I tell them something completely different. I also add that I hope Phil is treating my mother correctly. I tell them I miss them and I love them. Though Phil wasn't my father I still came to love him. I leave and walk to the car.

I find Victoria holding tissues. "I thought you'd need them. Turns out you do." She tells me. We drive back to her house in silence and I put my things back in my suitcase. When I'm ready it's about 16 o'clock **(4 p.m) **which gives us enough time to get to the airport on time. When we get there it is 16:54 so I go inside the airport telling Victoria goodbye and that I hope to see her soon with the babies. It is 5:30 by the time I'm waiting for the plane that comes at 19 o'clock **(7 p.m) **and all the chairs are taken so I have to stand hoping that I can find a seat before 18 o'clock **(6 p.m). **

I've been standing and my back hurts so I rub my back a bit hoping to fix it like when Edward does it. It doesn't work. I am about to try to sit on the floor when an older woman who looks about 70 gets up and gives me her seat but I can't possibly take it from her and I tell her that I couldn't possibly take her seat but she tells me her legs are very strong and she can stand. I refuse. She tells me that she has 8 children and that she knows pregnancies and back pain aren't really a walk in the park. She also tells me that the 8th month is the worst and she really wanted me to sit. I ask her how she knew that I was 8 months because I looked like I could be 10 months which isn't even possible. She says she used to be a doctor. I finally but hesitantly take the seat and she smiles. I thank her but she had to leave because they were calling the people on her flight into the plane.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

It's finally time for me to board my plane home. I quickly get up and board the plane and quickly get a seat close to the doors so I don't have to walk as long. As soon as we're allowed to take off our seat belts I take it off and drift off.

I am woken up by the intercom saying to put our seat belts back on because we were going to land soon. We land soon after the message. I am going down the stairs and I'm exhausted because it is 2 a.m. I see Edward waiting for me inside the airport and as soon as he sees me, he runs toward me and we kiss but my large stomach gets in the way and we both laugh. He quickly takes my bag and we get in the car. I'm finally coming home. I sigh.

**Well, see you guys in 2015! I hope you have a nice new year with all your families and friends and whoever else and I hope you can read this before 2015 because my internet is down but I will try to publish this before 2015 which is tonight at midnight! Happy New Year! I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys today just for new years and I couldn't find a good way to end this. Write you guys in 2015! Bye! **

**-A**


	14. Chapter 12: Back home

**Hello readers! Now, I know I haven't written a thing for, what, four months? I was planning on publishing a new chapter (on my birthday) on February 8****th****. I have the usual excuses, you known the ones that I always write here. I have new ones too. As you know, if you have been patient enough to read this story from the beginning, about a year ago (if you remember) I took a break off fanfiction for 1 or 2 months because of a big event. It has almost reached the one year mark which has lead me to be dealing with grief for a year almost. On another note, who has Insurgent? I have... 4 times (twice with my best friend, once with my sisters and another time at home.) I think this story will have about 30 chapters maybe a bit less. Who knows where this'll lead me. The birth will be in the next few chapters but I don't know when. I will get on with the chapter now but always review to give me ideas or just review for nothing. I love receiving them. –A**

**(Bella's POV)**

I waddled as fast as I can into his arms. His arms... warm, comforting, strong, safe, home. I got onto my tip toes and gave a big passionate kiss. Once I can't breathe anymore, I let him go. "I missed you. So much." I tell him shedding a few tears. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. The house is cold without you and the days pass slower with you. I love you." He says. **(Cheesy I know but it is Edward speaking and he still has that Edward Cullen sophistication and class) **"Oh, I love you too Edward. Can we go home now? I'm really tired." I ask. "Of course, love. I can only imagine how tired you must be." He replies.

We hop into the car (By _we_, I mean Edward, and me with Edward's help.) Edward drives with his left hand on the wheel and his right hand on the rectangular armrest thing **(Sorry I don't know what to call it)**. I grab his hand and he smiles without looking at me. He takes his hand out of mine and puts it on my stomach and he smiles an even wider smile. "What?" I ask him. "I realized how lucky I am to have a beautiful, selfless, pregnant girlfriend and 3 obviously beautiful babies on the way, I mean, look at their mother," I blush and he continues. "I am grateful for all of this and even if we lived on the street or in a dump of a house I would still be happy and love you with all my heart and even more."

"Edward..." I say not being able to form words. "I mean every word and I want you to know how much I love you." I shake my head. "What?" he asks "This must be a dream. This must be a dream, Edward. All of this and if I woke up right now I wouldn't feel angry. Discouraged, maybe, that I didn't have such an amazing boyfriend and 3 babies on the way. Pinch me." I say

"Bella I won't pinch you but I will assure that all this real. Me, the babies," he hesitates little before he says, "your life..."

By saying 'your life' I know what he means. My mother, Phil... and Adam even though he doesn't know about him yet. I don't know how to tell him if I will tell him. **(I figured out how Bella will tell Edward about Adam but it's something for me to know and for you to find out. Ha-ha)**

I turn my head to my window and don't reply. A few tears fall. I only cry about Adam and my mother. Though I loved Phil, he and I never had a big father-daughter relationship. **(I know that Phil wasn't her father but she saw him more than Charlie when her mother married him.)**

"Bella..." he begins. "No." I interrupt, "it's okay. You know how I am with them." I reply before he can. "But..." he starts. "Edward." I say simply but in a warning tone. "Okay, okay." He says. "I'm sorry!" he says after a little pause so that I wouldn't interrupt. "Ugh, Edward. Come on." I say.

The rest of the drive home was silent and I turn on the radio to a song called 'Blood Hands' by Royal Blood **(One of my favourite songs at the moment)**. I kind of like this song but just to annoy Edward and to relax I put in a CD of recordings I made of Edward playing piano.

The first piece that comes is Claire De Lune composed by Claude Debussy **(I'll put a little link at the end of the chapter of me playing it since I needed to use it for school once and it's still on my computer. I don't have any other versions on my computer. Sorry.) **and the next is the minute waltz, a piece composed by Frédéric Chopin, a piece I'd always wondered how he plays. **(This piece is a piece I'd love to play someday but, if you actually go listen to it or if you already know it, it is a very difficult piece. Very quick)**

We finally get home and all I want to do is curl up in my bed and sleep but of course, I need to take my shower and get ready for bed.

After 40 minutes I am finished and ready to sleep, snuggled into Edward's shirt.

**That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. I'm really tired. Here right now it 10:35pm so I need t take my shower and go to bed so I can wake up early to volunteer. The link for the piece is below I hope you can access it and if you can try not to be too hard on me. I'd been practicing and learning that piece for a year.**


	15. Chapter 13: Together

**Hey, readers! How is everyone doing? Now I know it's been about a month since I've updated and all so I guess now I'm going to write. There isn't much else I'd like to say except right now I'm reading Magonia and I finished Red Queen and Snow like Ashes recently. What have you read lately? As usual, please review because I love receiving them.**

**-A**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Mmmm..." I moan as I stretch. It's 8:30 on a Saturday. Ugh. I hate mornings especially now since, first, Edward isn't beside like he usually is in the morning and, secondly, I can' get out of bed myself and I hate getting Edward's help. He says he doesn't mind. I still hate it.

"Edward!" I call so my yell could go through the entire house. I know he's going to panic.

"3...2...1..." I count.

"BELLA!" he yells and I can hear his footsteps going through the house frantically. He runs into our room and sighs.

"Jesus, Bella, you scared me!" he says

"Sorry, Edward. I just need a little help getting out of bed." I say awkwardly

"Of course, love." He walks to my side and pulls me up.

"Thanks." I tell him and lean over for a kiss. His lips caress mine and mine his.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too, love. You and only you. I want you to know that." He tells me. I put my fingers on his lips and whisper "Shhh. You know, this is what I'll miss." I say. "What?" he replies "Our intimate moments like these. Our quiet. Our irrevocable love..." I tell him before he shushes me. "Shhh. It'll still be there. The quiet, I'm afraid..." He says before I cut him off and say "Will not last." I say. It's not a question. It's a statement. "Yes, love, but on the bright side next month we'll have 3 healthy babies with us in our arms." He says quietly.

**(Edward's POV)**

I'm doing the laundry to help Bella out. Sometimes she does it and sometimes I do. Especially now, I don't want to be more stressed than she already is and she is also one month away from delivery so I don't want her to do too much.

"Edward!" I hear. I panic and start running up the stairs from our basement. "BELLA!" I call. I know she will think I'm over-exaggerating but I really worry about her. I hear her sigh and I do the same when I walk in **(I don't want to write the same thing over again so I won't)**.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

I walk up the stairs to tell Bella that the family is coming over tonight when I hear on the phone with Charlie. "Yes I know, dad...I will but it's just... not the time yet. Trust me I will tell him one day just not now... Okay... I love you too dad. See you soon." Who does she have to tell something to? Is it me? I'll give her time, if it's me she wants to tell something to, then I can wait for her. I walk into the room to Bella sitting on the bed seeming a bit... pensive. "Bella?" I ask her.

"Yes, Edward" she says, as she turns to me.

"I wanted to tell you that the family is coming over in, about, an hour." I tell her.

"Perfect! I really missed them since we've seen them last. This will be really great." She says as she tries to get up and I walk over to her and help her up. "Thanks." She says smiling "Bella, we saw them 2 weeks ago." I tell her. "I know, I just love your family." She tells me cheerily. "Bella you seem so... happy" I say. "Sorry," she says, "hormones." She continues. "Hormones" has become a new answer for everything. Soon it won't be.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

The doorbell rings. I go to open the door for... Esme and Carlisle. "Hi mom, hi dad." I say as I go to hug my mother and father. "Hello, Edward. How are you?" Esme asks. "I'm fine, yourself?" I ask. "I'm fine, thank you. Where's Bella?" she asks. "In the kitchen!" Bella calls. The same thing goes on with my father. I go to the kitchen with Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella," I tell her, "you know what I told you about doing things on your own." I tell her. "Edward, I can do things by myself! I'm not 5! Okay?" She sort of yells. "I know, Bella. I just worry." I tell her calmly. "I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you." She says and stands on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"You shouldn't be sorry." He says and returns my kiss. "Did Edward and Bellsies just have a fight?" A booming voice that can only be Emmett's says. "Emmett!" I hear and a whack sounds from Rosalie's hand slapping Emmett's head. "Ouch, Rosie!" he says, whining. "Hi Bella," Rosalie says, ignoring Emmett, "How are you and the babies doing?" she asks. "We're great. How are you guys doing with Hazel Mae?" Bella ask her. "Oh it's great. Just what I always wanted." She replies. "Great." She tells her and goes over to greet Emmett. Soon after, Alice and Jasper arrive and we greet them. We begin to eat and all our worries disappear for a few hours.

**So how did you like this chapter? I know it's kind of short but I kind of have writers' block so I'm trying to come up with ideas. Your requests are always welcome and so are reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**-A**


	16. Chapter 14: It

**Hello readers. I'm finally writing a new chapter. I know it's been a month and a couple of days but I've just been so busy studying for exams and whatnot ut now I'm here and I'm not in school anymore (for the summer) so I can write more even though I'll be quite busy during the summer too. I am now going to respond to a review that I got last chapter:**

**Jellyshubb: Hello jellyshubb, No I didn't find your review unkind and the chapters are written in one month intervals because I need to gather ideas for the next. As for my cliff-hangers, I don't usually write any and if I do they suck. I love to get reviews of any kind. You say you belong to a company having to do with books yet your grammar, spelling, and use of punctuation are poor. Here is an example, "**Um..so...sorry if you don't like what I have wrote but that is what I think and I am an expert on books ( I'm not trying to boast about myself here ) , I come from a company ( I can't tell you the name: its restricted ) that looks for good books and stories to ...um...judge (?) Books and see the qualitys of books**". You begin the paragraph with um and you use ellipsis a lot. You write "_if you don't like what I have wrote_" it's supposed to be what I have _written_. And lastly you write "qualitys" it's qualities. Don't tell me you come from a company and don't tell me I write inefficiently. **

**Without further wait here is the chapter. **

**-A**

**(Bella's POV...sorry)**

I am sore all over today and my feet are like hot-air balloons. The only way I can actually see them is if I put them up on a coffee table or something. I am 8 and a ½ months pregnant so we're just waiting on the babies now. Caroline said that they will most likely be premature since there is over 1 baby that I'm carrying.

Edward is so stressed to be a dad and I can see it. He always seems to be on edge but every time I ask him what's wrong he just says nothing. He never fails to be the best boyfriend though and for that I am eternally grateful.

Right now I am sitting on the couch with Edward and we are watching Gran Torino with Clint Eastwood. We both always liked this movie. The story is so beautiful yet sad at the end. We watch silently and I watch Edward in awe as he strokes my stomach gently. It is a simple gesture yet it means so much.

**(Edward's POV) **

I know Bella is worried about me and I don't want her to stress about it. I'm going to tell her what I'm so afraid of now even though we are watching a movie. I continue to stroke her stomach for a little while. "Bella," I begin.

"Yes, Edward?" she says softly and looks at me.

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

"Why?" she replies.

"I'm sorry about the way I'm acting. I'm not being fair to you by not telling you what's wrong and I know it's stressing you out. I don't want to put you and the babies in danger and that's exactly what I'll be doing if I continue to keep this from you." I tell her.

"What's wrong?" she asks me but has an encouraging look in her eye pushing me to continue. If it was anyone else giving me that look I would think they were just looking for something to gossip about but not Bella. Not Bella. She wants what is best for me and I know that.

"I feel worried about becoming a father and what I'm going to become-" I begin but I'm quickly cut off by Bella.

"Nothing but an amazing father." She says

"Do you think so?" I ask her.

"With all my heart and soul." She says not thinking.

"I'm afraid I won't be what you and the babies need and want and that someday I'll do something and you won't want me anymore." I tell her.

"Never. Never. How can you say something like that? I'll always want you. You are more than I will ever deserve. I would never deserve you if I live 1000 lifetimes. I love you and nothing will and can never change that." She tells me. This is why I love her. She always knows what to say when I can't find myself in the mountain of rubble.

"I love you," _ "and you deserve more" _ I want to tell her but I know if I do, I will never see the light of day again.

"I lo-" she begins but abruptly cuts herself off.

"What. What's wrong? Bella!" I ask her worriedly when I see the terror in her eyes.

"My water... broke." She says slowly, carefully, fearfully.

"I'll be right back, Bella. Don't you dare move!" I tell her.

I run to the kitchen and pick up the phone. I dial Esme and Carlisle's number faster than I knew possible. The phone rings 3 times "come on, come on, come on." I whisper bouncing on my heels.

Finally the phone is answered by Esme. "Hello?" she answers.

"Mom! I need you to come over with dad right now! Bella's water just broke and I don't know what to do!" I tell her extremely worried.

"Edward, just calm down, it's not good for Bella and the babies. Just calm down, hold her hand tell her everything will be fine and we'll be over as soon as we can." She tells me calmly. I am about to answer her but I hear a shriek.

"Edward, just calm down and go comfort her she is feeling the contractions so don't freak out we'll be right there." She says quickly.

"All right. Come quickly." I tell her.

"See you later, darling." She tells me and hangs up.

I put the phone away and run to Bella. I see her doubled over in pain and crying and occasionally letting out a small scream. I grab her hand and rub soothing circles on it. "It's okay. It's okay." I repeat to her.

After about 10 minutes of comforting Bella as she doubled over and shrieked a few times, I hear the door open and my mother, my father, and Rosalie come running over. Rosalie sits on Bella's other side and takes her other hand. Bella sobs into her shoulder.

"It... hurts...so...much." she sobs.

"I know, Bella, but soon you'll have 3 babies in your arms." She says soothingly and strokes Bella's head as she sobs.

My dad signals me with his head to the kitchen. I get up to follow him but I feel Bella's hand tighten around mine.

"Don't...go" she says.

"I'll be right back, love." It breaks my heart to tell her that and leave but I get up and go to my dad.

"I just want you to know what you're going to be dealing with, Edward." He tells me

"I know, dad, but I'm so worried that I won't be a good dad like you were to me." I tell him.

Esme walks in and says, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but she really wants you Edward."

I go to her and I pick her up so that we can go to the hospital. I put her in the back seat of the car with Rosalie while my mom and dad take their car. When we get to the hospital we get her a room and call the rest of the family.

**I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to get a new one to you soon. This chapter took me a while and it must be one of my longest,no?**

**-A**


	17. Chapter 15: Edward knows

Every once in a while Bella doubles over in pain and squeezes Rosalie's and my hand. She sobs into my shoulder and a tear slips out of my eye and lands on Bella's head. She lifts her head off my shoulder and looks up at me with her watery yet beautiful brown orbs.

"D-don't cry." She tells me and reaches up to wipe a few stray tears that have fallen upon my cheeks. Her voice breaks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and it's all my fault so I'm so sorry." I tell her sadly. I know I'm making her feel bad and my heart feels like it has a rope constricting it.

"I'm not. I'm incredibly not sorry... for any of this. Yeah it's your fault I became pregnant but it's my fault too and I went through with this. You have been more amazing than any word I can think of. More amazing than any word. Without you in my life I wouldn't be here and you were the only good thing that happened to me after _she _died. Without you I don't know where I'd be and I will always love you, forgive you, cherish you, and remember you. So please," she says, "don't cry."

"Okay Belly-booboo. Enough of that! Geez you guys make me want to throw up!" says a cloudy voice coming out of Rose's phone. Speaker phone and Emmett. Not a good combination.

"Shut up Emmett!" Bella yells before she doubles over in pain and yells out.

"What the hell, Bella?" he yells out.

"Emmett Dale Cullen! Don't you dare yell at her like that! Are you in labour? No! You try pushing 3 babies out of your -well- you know." Rosalie yells into her phone at Emmett.

"Sorry Rosie-" he says before Rose cuts him off.

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Bella!" she tells him angrily.

"Sorry Belly. Will you forgive me?" he asks Bella

"ALWAYS!" she yells as she bends over because of the pain. I rub her back and whisper comforting things in her ear.

"Whoa. Okay you really are in labour. I'll call Alice and Jasper and I'll get to the hospital as fast as I can." Emmett replies.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

When we got to the hospital Bella was rushed to a room and we all waited for the time for her to give birth. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all got there about 10-15 minutes after us.

Every once in a while Caroline comes in and checks how dilated Bella is. She should be coming back about now.

Caroline comes back in.

"Hello again!" she said cheerfully.

She goes to check Bella and says "Oh! I'll just be staying in here a minute or two. We'll be ready really soon! God, I love this!"

Bella smiles at her then squeezes my hand. I look down at her.

"I'm scared." She whispers.

"I know. It'll all be fine we'll have our babies really soon."I comfort her.

"All right. I hate to interrupt such a beautiful moment but we have to go now. Bella I know this isn't really what you were expecting but we need to deliver via Caesarean or more commonly the C-section. Everyone must leave and you, Edward, must go put on some scrubs." Caroline orders. I obey and come back in a few minutes. I hate to leave her now.

"Now Edward, help Bella sit up we are going to give her the epidural and other numbing medicines." She instructs.

She does the numbing shots first then she tells Bella to turn away and look at me. She does. In back of Bella she takes out the biggest needle I have ever seen and my eyes widen but Bella doesn't notice. Good. She fills it up and sticks it in Bella. She doesn't feel a thing. Even better.

She asks Bella if she feels anything and she says "Do I feel what?"

After a while she sedates Bella and she's out like a light.

**(Bella's POV) **

All I think about is how scared I am and how I'll have my babies soon enough.

I think about this and then everything goes black.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|

I wake up and the clock across the room says 9:00 am. '_I slept that long?' _I think. I look around and I see Edward sleeping on our old friend the hospital chair. He's going to get it for that. I try to the side a bit but I feel a pain in my for some reason somewhat flat stomach **(AN: This happens to some women.)** and I hiss which wakes Edward up. He stares at me with a tired look but as soon as he sees me in pain he starts asking if I'm okay and if I need a nurse. Say no but he calls one anyway.

She comes in running but as soon as Edward explains, she sighs and says it's just because the cut they made for the C-section and how they had to stitch it up so it'll hurt and then it'll become sore. He sighs as well and thanks her she smiles and walks out.

He walks back towards me. "Can I see them?" I blurt out.

"Of course, love, but the nurse said that you must put some scrubs on." He tells me and kisses me.

"Okay." I say and kiss him back.

Edward helps me put them on and carries me to a wheelchair. When we leave my room I see someone I forgot to call yesterday. Charlie, my dad.

"Dad! I'm so sorry! I forgot to call you yesterday!" I exclaim and hug his waist since I can't stand.

"No worries, Bells. Edward called me." He tells me. He kisses my cheek and shakes Edward's hand.

Edward and my dad walk while Edward pushes the wheelchair towards the nursery. He kisses my head.

"I'll let their parents see them first." Charlie says.

"Thank you, Dad." I tell him.

Edwards pushes me towards three little beds where 3 of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen sleep.

I look at my little Esme who looks just like her father but then she opens her eyes. She has Edward's beautiful emerald eyes. Then I look at my lovely Lillian who looks just like her aunt (Rosalie) and she has Rosalie's violet eyes too! I gasp and look up at Edward he smiles and says "Our little boy doesn't look like anyone I know."

I look over to my handsome Adam. I gasp and bring my hand up to my mouth as I let out a sob. He is a literal clone of Adam. He has Adam's beautiful half green half blue eyes. I sob and keep hearing Edward calling my name worriedly but his voice is getting further away.

"Get- my- dad- please Edward." I tell Edward in between sobs he runs to get Charlie.

They both run towards me and my dad comes right to me. He looks at my little boy and gasps and pulls me to him. He comforts me and whispers into my ear some sweet nothings.

"He-" sob, "looks-"sob, "just like-" sob, "Adam." I tell him.

"I know, Bells, but Adam would be so proud of you. It's not your fault you know. Adam and your connection was unlike anyone else's I've ever seen." my dad says and I feel a few tears on my shoulder. My dad's.

Edward was staring curiously, unknowingly and... hurt at us. He must think I cheated on him or something.

"Bella," my dad groans "you still haven't told him yet?" he asks and sighs.

"No." I say quietly.

"Tell him. He needs to know," He says. "I'll wait for you outside." He then whispers in my ear "Such beautiful children." I thank him and tell him I love him. He walks out and says "Me too, Bells. Always."

I sigh. Edward kneels in front of me and says nothing for a moment. Finally he asks "What is that I need to know?"

"I didn't cheat on you, Edward. I need you to know that but I also need you to know that in that plane with my mother and Phil, there was my twin brother, Adam. I never told you about him. It hurt too much and now my son is an exact clone of him. I loved my brother. He was better than I ever was or ever will be. I should have taken his place. It should have been me." I tell him sadly, tears falling a few times.

"Oh, Bella, my love, I'm so sorry! If only I'd known. I'll help you get through this. That's what I'm here for. I'll always help you." He says he hugs me but I hiss because of my stomach so he lets me go and plants a nice, long, passionate kiss on my lips. I kiss him back. I'm in complete and utter bliss. "I love you." I whisper as I rest my forehead on his. "I love you too. Forever."

**Well that's it. A nice, long chapter. My longest chapter. Write you guys soon. Sorry this is so short I have to walk my dog.**

**-A**


	18. another author's note

**Hey readers! **

**I know I haven't written you in SO long! I'm really sorry! I promise to have a real chapter up in a few days! Again I'm really, really sorry!**

**-A**


	19. Chapter 16: Home

**Hey readers! I know it's been a loooong time since I updated and I'm really sorry. I'll try to reward you with a nice long chapter. How was your beginning of the school year? Mine was okay. I'm in Secondary 3 or for you people who aren't from Québec, it can also be called Grade 9 or the first year of high school (?) Also I know it has been a long time coming (18 years) but I began Harry Potter 2 days ago and finished it yesterday. I really liked it. I also forgot to tell you, I re-read _Twilight_ again; here is the book count now. _Twilight_: 10 times, _New Moon_: 6 times (my least favourite), _Eclipse_: 12 times, and finally the big one, Breaking Dawn: 24 times. No that is not a typo. Anyway, I better get on with the story. **

**(Bella POV... sorry.)**

Today we are allowed to take the babies home -I think as I wake up-. It has been 2 days since the Adam incident and unfortunately, Edward is handling me like I'm a thousand year old piece of paper that might fall into a million pieces if people aren't careful.

I turn my head to the side and my smile fades. I see Edward sleeping on that damn hospital chair again. My anger also disappeared as I saw that his hand was clasping. I smile a small smile. After a little bit of decision making, I decide I'm going to wake him. I shake him a few times and it doesn't work. I sigh and take my hand out of his. He jumps up in surprise. Huh, who knew? I just have to take my hand out of his.

"Bella! Are you okay?" He asks frantically as his hands hover over me gently and I laugh.

"I'm okay! I was just waking you to get angry at you." I say.

He gives me a look of guilt. I have been trying to get him to go home at night to sleep comfortably. Even though I was doomed to sleep in the uncomfortable hospital bed these past few days, it doesn't mean Edward had to sleep in that horrible chair. He knew my feelings toward that chair.

"I'm sorry, love. I just wanted to stay with you throughout this whole thing." He said charmingly.

Damn it! He dazzled me again! He knew he did it too. He must've seen the look on my face go from forgiving to angry and frustrated because he tried not to laugh.

I tried to sit up but my stitches were still sore and I hissed (which I have been doing a lot these past few days) and Edward quickly stops laughing and rushes over to my aid. He gently helps me sit up as I press my hands to my stomach trying to stop the pain.

Finally I'm sitting up properly and the pain has faded. I sigh. I gasp.

"The babies!" I remembered.

I become excited and turn towards Edward. I'm sure I looked exactly like a little kid who just got to Disney Land.

"Let's go! Let's go!" I call to Edward happily.

He chuckles and helps me up. He helps me get dressed because it's hard to do it by myself without causing myself pain. Finally, I'm dressed and walk as quickly as I can to the door, smiling. Edward chuckles just looking at me.

We walk to the nursery hand in hand. I think the only reason Edward is holding my hand so tight is so that I don't take off running to the nursery. I think I might if he loosens his grip just a bit.

We get to the nursery and I nearly run to my little babies. I realized how strange it was that none of their eyes were blue the way they were supposed to be. I didn't mind. They had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

One of the women working at the nursery came over. I saw on her tag it said her name was Rosalind. She seemed about 70 years old.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, smiling.

"We are here to pick up our children. They said we were allowed to bring them home today." Edward said equally as polite as she was.

"All right. What are their names?" she asks us.

"Esme Alice Cullen, Lillian R-Renée Cullen, and um Ad-Adam Robert Cullen." I tell the woman, my voice cracking for Renée and Adam.

"All right. I'll them over as soon as possible. Do you have carriers for them?" Rosalind asks.

"Yes. I'll go get them, stay here Bella." He said the last part in a very serious voice. He kissed me sweetly and left.

"Over-protective husband? Not many of those these. A gentleman also! even less of those. You're very lucky." Rosalind said from behind me. I jumped

"I'm sorry to have scared you, dear. Here is little Esme." She tells me.

"He is actually not my husband, um he is actually my boyfriend, and thank you very much. I know I'm very lucky." I tell her.

She smiles and walks off to go get another one. Esme snuggles into my chest and I smile and I feel a tear fall out of my eye. It lands on Esme's face and I am quick to wipe it off as she yawns. I look around for Edward because soon I will have two babies in my arms and I will not to be able to hold another.

Rosalind arrives with Lillian and puts her in my arms. I smile and her and then look down to Lillian. She was asleep. She was as beautiful as her sister, Esme.

Finally, Edward runs in with all 3 carriers. I turn toward him. "I'm so sorry Bella! It took a while to get them out of the car. Here let me take one, you shouldn't be carrying that much weight." Edward said.

"Thank you." I say as I lean towards him so he can take Esme.

He puts down all the carriers and we gently lay the sleeping babies in them. We just waited for Adam now.

Rosalind walks over with him. She gives him to me. "Thank you very much." I tell her and kiss Adam's head. I lay him in his carrier.

I take Adam's carrier considering it is the closest to me and Edward takes the girls' carriers. We prepare to leave and wish Rosalind a good day.

We walk silently to the car admiring our children and I feel Edward's eyes on me. Once we get outside the hospital, he puts down Lillian's carrier and wipes away the tears I didn't know were going down my face. We walk towards the car and Edward puts the carriers in the back while he helps me into the car and buckles me in. I thank him. He chuckled and goes to the back seat to secure the babies carriers. It would be awful to not do it properly and lose them n the same day we get them. I flinch and cringe and somehow, Edward notices. He comes to the front seat.

"Are you in pain?" He asks me worriedly.

"No," I tell him, "I just thought of something."

"Okay." He says but I don't think he is convinced.

Once he finished, he hopped into the driver's seat and started the motor. He begins to drive and my vision blurs around the edges. I begin to fall asleep. The last thing I hear is his chuckle and him telling someone they would be home soon and not to worry but I am too far gone to ask what he is talking about.

|0|0|0|0|0|

We get home after about 30 minutes and Edward shakes me awake. I allow myself to wake up and I smile at him and he grins back. I get out of the car and Edward and I remove the carriers from the car.

I'm so distracted that I almost don't notice the Volkswagen Rabbit in our driveway. I take a step back and freeze.

"Edward, whose car is that?" I ask Edward. I feel like I've seen it before.

"You'll see!" He replies and we walk toward the house. Edward unlocks the door after he sets one carrier down. He allows me to walk into the house first and turn the lights on. He walks in too. We remove our shoes and in my peripheral vision I see a figure sitting on a dining room chair in the kitchen, I back up slowly, practically frozen, I check the kitchen and turn on the light and I feel Edward behind me.

I gasp loudly. It was impossible! It was our old friend, Jacob Black!

"Jacob!" I almost drop the baby carrier but Edward takes it from me. I didn't what else to say!

"Bells! Edward! I'm so happy to see you guys!" Jacob says and runs over to me, picking me up and twirling me around. I laugh but when he puts me down, I gasp louder than I had when I'd seen Jacob. I double over and grab onto the counter before falling. I keep breathing in large gasps. Edward puts down all the carriers and runs over to me.

"Th-hhh-e Sti-tches." I gasp sobbing.

Jacob stands there completely surprised and afraid.

"Bella?! Are you okay?" Jacob asks frantically. All I can see are the colourful dots dotting my vision. Without another word, Edward picks me up and lies me down on the couch. He lifts my shirt enough for him to see the stretched stitches.

"Just don't move. You're fine now. You're fine." He tells me shushing me and hugging me to his chest.

"I am so, so sorry, Bella! I didn't know!" Jacob says frantically.

"It's- okay," I tell him. "don't-worry-about-it." I continue.

For the next few hours Jacob stays over and all 3 of them talk about all that's happened to them in the past years that they didn't see each other.

**Here's the chapter. That's it for me for now! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**-A**


	20. Chapter 17: Home again

**Hello Reader! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated since October and now it's January and I feel really bad about that but I have rather reasonable reasons. My first is that I took the whole of November to do NaNoWriMo and I wanted to write you a note about that but I forgot. Second, my house has been having internet and wifi problems for a while so even if I had written anything it couldn't be published for a while. To get back into your good graces I will try to put a second chapter up as well and I'm very sad to say, this is one of the few last chapters before the end of the story. I hope you all had great holidays and a great New Year. I am trying vegetarianism so you could write me advice in the review section, if you would like.**

**Thank you for your patience, and on with the chapter, **

** -A**

**(Bella's POV)**

I awaken to a bright light. And that awful, intoxicating smell! I knew he wouldn't let me stay on couch all night but I thought he wouldn't go so far as humiliating me and bringing me to this horrible hellhole-of-a-place! I am beyond furious! So furious that, I think to myself, I don't even care that I spot Edward sleeping in that awful chair yet again. I sit up and ignore the pain. I gasp, remembering the sole things I have to take care of in my life, and put my hands over my mouth. This action awakens Edward and I am too shocked to even glare at him and he jumps up, worried. How could I forget my children! I'm such a horrible person and mother! I was so indulged in my own dislikes that I forgot about one of my only reasons for existing! Where are they? Why aren't they here with me?

"Bella! What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do I need to call the nurse?"

He goes on but I don't hear the rest of what he says. Tears well up in my eyes. He decides to reach, frantically, for the button indicating that a nurse is needed, but I put my hand over his and pulled both of ours away.

"Where are they?" I ask my breath not yet regained after hyperventilating.

"Bella! You scared me half to death! I asked Esme to watch them, but the whole lot wanted to go, so now, our house is full."

I sigh and bring my shaking hand to my chest. "I was so afraid!" I exclaimed.

Edward walked over, takes my hand in his to stop the shaking, and kissed my lips and, though I didn't want to, I pulled away and said, "Wait a minute! You're not getting let off for bringing me here."

He sighed. "I didn't think so." He replied. "It was worth a try. I think I almost had you." He added with my crooked grin.

I was dazzled for a few seconds and I glared at him. "You didn't!" I retorted quickly but he and I both knew very well that he was right.

"When can I go home?" I ask, hopefully.

"As soon as you're ready, but don't get up too quickly! They had to tighten your stitches **(AN: I don't know how stitches work so if it's not possible, let's pretend tightening stitches is)**. I don't want you to fall over." He says and helps me up.

The problem was that I could hardly feel my legs so he took it upon himself to carry me to a chair and change me, claiming he's already seen it all. I finally realized that I would much rather having a wonderfully caring and selfless boyfriend who loves helping me and bringing me to the hospital and doctor any chance he gets, than a douche-bag asshole of a boyfriend who wouldn't even want me.

I smile and, when Edward notices it, he grins crookedly at me. The beautiful smile I fell in love with. I scrutinize his face, knowing each pore, each cell, each inch of his face (and his body, of course) is so incredibly beautiful. I lift my right hand and stroke his cheek. He looks up from tying my shoes and takes my hand touching his cheek. He begins kissing every centimetre and sets my hand gently on my knee, making it mimic my left hand. He takes both my hands slowly in his and strokes them soothingly, his right thumb lingering on my left ring finger or maybe that was just my imagination. I do want to marry Edward, someday and when he asks me I'll say yes, but if he doesn't want to get married I'm okay with that too.

I lean in and take my hands out of his. I put them against his face gracefully and kiss him. He picks his hands up and puts them on my face. The beautiful electricity of our kisses spreads throughout my body in spasms and I feel the wonderful fire in my throat and mouth and hands and chest. Too soon, Edward pulls away and I sigh. He chuckles and says, "Some things never change."

I frown as he sets me down in the wheelchair that waits for me next to the door. He puts his right hand on the handle of the chair, as we leave the room, and puts his left on my cheek. I take it in my hands and lean my cheek into it.

"So you forgive me?" Edward asks as I give his hand a chaste kiss.

"No." I reply automatically but we both know I'm lying.

He chuckles and mutters a quick, sarcastic "okay," and walks us to the reception where he discharges us **(AN: I hope this how hospitals work! I haven't really been to the hospital a lot. I went for my birth, an asthma attack when I was much younger, and a few heart tests)**.

He leaves the wheelchair there and lifts me up. I say, "I think I'm okay to walk."

"Okay..." Edward replies, slowly and hesitantly. He lowers me to the ground and the second my feet touch the linoleum floors, my legs feel a little weak but feel-able. Edward makes sure to hold my shoulders just in case. I shake out my legs to gain a bit more feeling in them.

It was a slow but good walk. I still feel the soreness of my stomach but it has become duller. We were told that most of the soreness should go away in the next few days but if it exceeds 1 and a half weeks that I should go back, which I _really_ don't want to do!

Edward helps me into the passenger's seat and kisses my lips quickly, smiling. I notice a few jealous looking women staring at us and though Edward is my incredible and amazing boyfriend, I don't blame those women for looking at him. It's like a sin to not gawk at his complete and utter beauty.

He shuts my door and jogs over to his side. He sits in his seat and starts the engine of his shiny, silver Volvo. He takes my hand and begins the beautifully and completely comfortably silent drive home.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

We get home almost 20 minutes later and once again, Edward helps me get out of the car and locks it. He decides to carry me up the stairs, to the front door. I take a deep breath as he unlocks the door, expertly, holding me with only one hand, and he laughs. Right when I open my mouth to ask him to let me down, he sets me down gently on the ground and gives me a beautiful kiss on my lips and I feel his smile against my lips.

I pull away, unwillingly and say, "You know me so well."

"I know," he replied simply.

He opened the door and called out to the family and practically came sprinting in but Emmett was the fastest of them all and came barrelling towards us. Quickly and stealthily, Edward pushed me behind him and Emmett skidded to stop and frowned.

"Come on, Edward! You always have to ruin the fun!" Emmett whined.

"If you don't remember, what you were about to do was the reason Bella ended up in the hospital, in the first place.

Emmett sighs, unhappily and comes around to me and takes me in a, surprisingly, gentle hug.

"Welcome home, little sister!" Emmett's voice booms.

I laugh and say, "Hey, Emmett. Thanks."

Everyone comes around to greet Edward and I and I notice Esme holding her copy-cat (Esme), Alice holding little Lillian, and, finally, Rosalie comes around with Adam and hugs me. I put my face in the crook of her neck and her body loses its stiffness when, I suppose, she feels the wet spots on her shoulder and she whisks me away to Edward's and my bedroom, upstairs, handing Adam to someone as she goes.

She closes the door and that's when the sobbing begins. She sits beside me on my bed and holds me to her chest as I sob long and hard, a bit of convulsing involved. She holds me tightly in her arms and shushes and reassures as my sobs begin to quiet.

"It's all right. Edward told us as a warning. Don't be angry at him for it." I automatically know what Edward told her. I sigh and nod.

"It'll be all right, you know. One day, you'll be so happy he looks so much like him and you'll love him and the girls so much. I know you will because you're Bella and that's what you do. I've always envied you for that. But you're my sister. You're Alice's sister and Jasper and Emmett's too. You're Esme and Carlisle's daughter and that is why we'll always love you even if something happens with you and Edward." She says and all I could do is nod.

"Now, enough with all the heavy stuff! Let me help you get ready to go back downstairs. You look like a mess and you smell a bit like hospital." Rosalie adds, happily.

I smile, get up, and join her in the bathroom.

**(Edward's POV)**

Almost as soon as Bella hugs Rosalie, Rosalie's taking hr upstairs quickly, handing me Adam. I'm about to go after them but Emmett holds me back and when I look at him, He shakes his head sternly. Well, as stern as Emmett can be, anyway. I sigh and all of us go to the living room to relax, sadly. Bella means something to everyone in this room; Mother, daughter, girlfriend, best friend, sister.

All of us flinch and cringe as we hear sounds that sound a lot like big, heavy, depressed, angry, regretful sobs. After it repeats itself many more painful, torturous times, I begin to stand again and Esme, who is holding my shoulders behind me and squeezes them every time another tortured sob is heard, pushes me down and gives me a look that says _give them time. _I have a hard time obeying but convince myself that this is what Bella needs. To be reassured by someone other than me, someone who thinks differently than me, someone who can always give good advice in bad times. It's what Rosalie does best.

After another 15 minutes that seemed 10 hours to me, the pained, tortured sobs stop. 10 horrible minutes later I hear the bedroom door open and I rush off the couch in a nanosecond, to the top of the staircase only to see Rosalie there.

"How is she?" I asked, rushed.

"She's just as she is. Pretending to be all right." Rosalie says, sighing at the end.

I sigh along with her and hug her, thanking her for all she's done. She replies simply, telling me it was nothing.

"Now go see your girlfriend." She adds.

I walk by her and open the door. I peek my head in and find Bella sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Bella?" I ask carefully.

She brings her head up and walks over to me as I walk in and close the door behind me.

She hugs me and says "I'm so sorry," into my chest. I take one of my hands wrapped around her back and push her chin up toward my face.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything." I reply in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Yes I should!" she almost shouts "I shouldn't have cried like that without even considering the feelings of people around me! I can't even imagine what you were feeling but I feel awful for it!" she continues.

"It's all right, Bella! No one's judging you. We all know that what happened to you will have a huge impact on your life and I know that our son being an exact replica of your brother will add another thousand pounds onto your shoulders. We know that, that weight was getting too great for you and you were beginning to drop it and what you just did got rid of a lot of it. I'll always be here for you to sob into my chest and ruin my shirts, as you always say. I love you. I always have and I always will without a doubt. Now let's go see the other." I tell her. I see a few tears run down her face and I wipe them away with my thumbs.

"I love you too. Forever... but I can't go back down there." She replies nervously.

"What do you mean you can't go back down there?" I ask curiously.

"I mean that I'm so embarrassed and that I can't go down there without looks of pity. I know you all heard it. I just... can't" she replies, anxious.

"They won't. I promise. Now come on." I tell her encouragingly.

"Okay." She replies a bit hesitant.

The family stays for a while and we all laugh at Emmett's jokes and everything like nothing ever happened. By 16:00 o'clock, everyone was planning to leave an Edward had our real first night at home.

**That's it for now! I hope you enjoy this one! It's about 1000 words longer than my longest chapter, I think, so enjoy it!**

**-A**


End file.
